


The Hollow Crown

by Tayani



Series: The Hollow Crown [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bonding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Overstimulation, Rimming, Size Difference, bottom!Goro, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Being born an omega in this world meant your life was going to be difficult.Being born an only son of the ruling kingandan omega meant you wereabsolutely fucked.Akechi Goro has been given to the royal Kurusu family, to be the bride of their alpha prince. Normally, he'd have been furious. But, between Kurusu Akira turning out to be one of the most handsome alphas he's ever seen and the young prince actually giving him a choice in the matter... Goro is quite willing to reconsider his apprehension.In fact, he's more than willing to reconsider it.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Hollow Crown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179155
Comments: 26
Kudos: 307





	The Hollow Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is me making a whole goddamn world so that Akira can put his knot in Goro. This is why I became a writer, everyone.

It was the morning of his wedding day, and Goro Akechi felt sick to his stomach.

He was locked in a room somewhere deep in a castle, far away from home. Outside his door, he could hear the ceaseless footsteps of the patrolling guards. There were three more in the garden under his window, and if the level of security the Kurusu royal family stretched over their prince’s new bride was anything to go by, there’d be another guard standing by the sewer connecting to his bathroom, too, just in case he attempted to escape that way.

Goro clenched his fists and sat on the bed, trying not to think of what would happen in just a few hours.

Aside from essentially locking him up here the moment he arrived, the Kurusu family didn’t treat him badly. He’d been given food, nice rooms, clothes to wear, books - not that Goro could really force himself to eat, sleep or enjoy anything he’s been given. Tonight, he’ll be dressed up and led into the great hall, and forced into bonding with an alpha he has never met in his life.

Just because he’d been born an omega. Just because he’d been born a bastard son to the king of a neighbouring country.

Briefly, Goro considered finding a way to end his suffering now, before the humiliating affair, but he quickly dropped that way of thinking.

There were still things he needed to do. This was just a hitch in the schedule. That’s all. He’d been in tight places before and he’d always won out in the end. This… he’ll just need to _endure_ it.

In all fairness, it wasn’t like he’d never expected something like this to happen. Being born an omega meant he’s been dealt a poor hand to begin with. Being born an omega that also happened to be the only acknowledged son of a ruling king meant he could kiss any ideas of ever marrying for love goodbye from the start.

Still, it was infuriating. And even more than that - it was frightening, to stand here, on the edge of the cliff, not knowing what will happen to him going forwards. And Goro hated feeling frightened.

He stood up again, pacing restlessly around the room. His hand came up, absent-mindedly running through his long, luscious hair - and then stopped when even that brought back thoughts of his upcoming marriage.

Unmarried omegas wore their hair long - certainly royal ones did. Goro actually didn’t mind that custom - he loved his hair, enjoyed the silky feel of it whenever he brushed them out. But tonight, right before the bonding, even this will be taken away from him. They’ll cut his hair, and then…

Goro shivered, pressing his hand over his nape, where his scent glands were.

As if attuned to his thoughts, there was a ruckus outside his door. Goro heard the guards yelling and then another voice, sharp and commanding.

“Let me through!”

Goro stood up, his eyes trained on the door. His heightened senses - his father decided to sell him off right before a heat, in hopes it’ll make him more _desirable_ \- told him what he’d have deduced anyway. Outside that door was a young alpha. A powerful one, too, one used to being the leader of his pack and having his commands be fulfilled without delay.

His fiance. 

Goro shuddered, moving away from the bed, away from the door. He was tall and strong for an omega, and his speed usually gave him an edge, but he wasn’t fooled. In this small room, in a castle that wasn’t his own, he would always be at a disadvantage. Later today, when the servants come in to force him into his bonding clothes, he’ll be powerless to fight them all.

Fighting one overzealous alpha trying to claim him before bonding, though… he might not succeed in that, either, but he’ll make damn sure to at least make the bastard hurt. He hoped, at least.

Goro felt his body tense up, hands curling into fists. He was fully prepared the guards will burst in anytime now and hold him down for their violent prince, but…

...that was not what happened.

First of all, there was another hiss from the alpha, dismissing the guards completely. Then, as he listened to the fading footsteps, Goro heard something stranger still.

There was a knock on his door.

“Prince Goro?” came the alpha’s voice, much softer now, much less forceful. “I would like to visit you in your quarters. May I enter?”

Goro waited for a beat, then two more, expecting the alpha to barge in anyway. He didn’t, and somehow, despite knowing it was most likely a trick, that made some tension bleed out of his arms. He cleared his throat and replied.

“Come in.”

The door opened slowly. The man who came inside didn’t look like a stereotypical alpha - then again, Goro wasn’t built like a usual omega, himself. The prince of the Kurusu family was just a bit taller than him; he had pleasant features, large, grey eyes and messy raven hair that almost hid the diadem on his head. He was wearing casual but elegant clothes and had no weapon in the sheath by his belt - a very clear declaration of good intentions.

Goro wasn’t entirely reassured.

The alpha stood by the door. For a long time, they’ve looked at one another in silence, taking in each other’s features. Then, his visitor bowed courtly and pressed a hand to his chest. He was attempting a smile, though his face remained serious. He didn’t come any closer, still standing where he was.

“Though these are less than ideal circumstances, allow me to introduce myself and tell you it is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Goro. My name is Kurusu Akira. I am the one fortunate enough to have been given your hand in marriage.”

“Prince Akira,” Goro forced himself into a shallow bow. This made the other man’s smile slightly more genuine. Akira sighed, turning to look over the chamber Goro has been locked in until now.

“...look,” he suddenly said, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned back against the door, losing most of his courtly manner. The change was so sudden - from the crown prince to an ordinary boy - that it made Goro stare.

“I know you’re not looking forward to tonight. Believe me, I don’t, either. I just… I know it’s worse on you, and I didn’t think it fair. I bet you didn’t want to be born an omega just as much as I didn’t want to be born an alpha, and I sure as hell didn’t want to be born a prince in the first place. But that’s where we are, so…”

The strange alpha looked up, staring into Goro’s eyes.

“Tell me, prince Goro,” he said. “How much do you hate this whole arrangement? You’ve never met me before and I’ve never met you, so I know you can’t _like_ it, but… if you truly hate the idea of being bonded with me, please say so. They’ll do everything in their power to force you into this, but no one can force _me_ to complete the bonding. And I won’t force myself on you like that.”

Goro’s eyes, wide enough to begin with, only turned wider the more Akira spoke. The things he was saying sounded incomprehensible to the omega. He had never heard of such a thing - an alpha giving someone like him a way out. It just never happened. In the end, what an omega wanted never mattered to anyone - they were here to be subservient and bred and sold out to other families for riches or influence. So why…

“Why would you offer me such a thing…?” Goro asked, his voice tinted with suspicion. Akira’s face twisted in a grimace.

“Because I hate the idea of having a hand in making another person truly miserable for the rest of their life,” he answered earnestly. Goro almost laughed at the sheer naivete, but Akira wasn’t finished.

“And… because I’m stupid, I guess. I’d much rather be with someone I actually like, and who likes _me_ in return, than marry for political gain or power,” he smiled sardonically. “Scandalous, isn’t it? But… that’s how it is. I’ve known pretty much since I was born that I won’t be able to marry for love, but… I’d still prefer to marry someone who at least doesn’t hate me. So that, in time…”

The man trailed off. Goro watched as Akira slowly looked him over, for the first time truly appraising the man he was going to be bonded to in just a few hours. It was plain the alpha didn’t hate what he was seeing and Goro felt his body react to the clear attraction. His scent grew thicker around him and he himself felt a bit weaker, a bit more lightheaded.

Surprisingly… it wasn’t as unwelcome a reaction as he thought it would be. Goro knew that no matter how much he fought it, his body was an omega body, and omega bodies reacted to alphas. But this…

He didn’t exactly hate this, no.

“Do _you_ find me someone you could… _grow fond of_ , eventually?” Goro asked, narrowing his eyes and allowing himself, just for a moment, to relish in the strange feeling of attraction. He saw Akira gulp.

“You know the answer to that already,” the alpha said after a moment’s hesitation. “I can _smell_ you responding to how attractive I find you. Frankly… I’m surprised just how much I’ve reacted, myself. I wasn’t expecting that.”

Slowly, the alpha looked up, away from Goro’s body and into his eyes. The omega felt himself smile.

“Expected an ugly little runt they’ll ask you to bond to?”

“Something like that,” Akira replied with a toothy grin. “But, as these expectations have been proven false… Tell me, Prince Goro. How disgusted are you by the idea of bonding to me?” 

For a long, long time Goro simply looked at the alpha before him. Slowly, he reached out his hand, and Akira obediently came closer and took it, pressing a gallant kiss to his knuckles. Goro closed his eyes, taking a deep whiff of the alpha. It was a pleasing scent; dark, heady, the scent of coffee and something sharp and wild underneath that. It was a scent he immediately wanted all around himself, permeating the very air he breathed. Goro opened his eyes again and let his hand fall from Akira’s gentle hold.

“If you refuse to bond with me, they will punish you,” he said. Akira shrugged.

“I’ve been dealt punishments before. I can deal with that.”

“They will send me away, too, deeming me unsatisfactory. My father does not take lightly to disappointments. He’d probably try to sell me to someone else, and if that wouldn’t work, throw me to his guards as cheap entertainment.”

Goro smiled bitterly at Akira’s shocked expression. It was amazing, how naive and innocent the crown prince could be.

“No, prince Akira. Thank you for your offer, but…” Slowly, Goro moved his hands up, wrapping them loosely around Akira’s neck. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground now, could see how Akira gulped and how his body flushed in response to his scent.

“I’d rather be with a man who respected me enough to offer me a way out than risk what cruel fate I’d have been given otherwise. I find you attractive, too; even though I haven’t been given a choice, I think I wouldn’t mind being bonded to you. All I ask is…”

Goro hesitated. He could feel Akira reacting to his momentary distress, releasing a sweet, calming scent even though they weren’t even bonded yet. With a deep breath, Goro felt himself relax.

“If I ever refuse you… if I ever tell you to stop, swear to me you’ll do it. That is the greatest out you can offer me in this world of ours.”

He felt Akira look at him and then felt a long, warm kiss being pressed to his forehead. Just a chaste, gentle little thing - but it made Goro’s blood run hotter and his chest flood with pleasant warmth.

“I swear it.”

* * *

That evening, the door to Goro’s chambers opened again and guards, servants and maids entered, prepared to find the omega bristled up and ready to fight.

They were all surprised. Goro was sitting on his bed, brushing his long hair and humming a quiet song. He smiled delicately when he saw them enter and, after a whispered argument between the crowd of people invading his chambers, saw the guards and a few servants promptly leave.

He was still being regarded with suspicion, but that soon evaporated once the servants understood he had no plans to resist. Indeed, in the hours he spent locked in his rooms once Akira had left him, Goro found himself feeling surprisingly excited for tonight.

It couldn’t be described in words how such a small gesture - his fiance coming in to talk with him and swear he wouldn’t be doing anything against Goro’s will - reassured him. All of his life, the omega had become used to being treated as little more than a sentient object. Just the fact that Akira saw him as more than that, as a _person_ , made the alpha a much more desirable mate in Goro’s eyes.

Plus, there was also the case of his scent. The heavy, heady notes of it lingered on Goro’s hand and forehead, faint but distinctly _there_. As hours passed, the omega felt himself get drunk on the prospect of soon having that scent all to himself.

And, well… afterwards? After he’s bonded to the crown prince, the only heir to the throne of Kurusu royal family… How much power could he gain over Akira, so he could rule from the shadows, make this new country his own domain? Goro was willing to bet it would be a fair amount. 

He’ll make sure of it.

A little, private smile danced on his lips as the servants helped him undress and ease himself into the pail of deliciously hot water. It smelled of orange blossoms and cedarwood - his own scent, which the bath oils were supposed to enhance. Goro laid back in the water, allowing his body to relax as the maids washed and brushed out his hair, and then carefully braided it, weaving real orange blossoms into the intricate braid.

Then came the time for him to leave the bath and let himself be dressed in delicate, soft clothes of white and gold. Golden bracelets were clasped on Goro’s wrists and ankles. A breathless maid mumbled something about it being _the prince’s personal request_. At first, Goro didn’t understand why Akira would bother - then, he noticed the garnets fashioned into the gold, the exact colour of Goro’s eyes.

It made him chuckle, once the realization hit. Well, well… what a romantic alpha his future mate was.

Once the last clasp has been fastened and his thick, heavy braid has been properly styled, Goro stood alone, giving an experimental twirl. His back was almost completely bare; the deep cut in the clothing revealing most of his spine to hungry eyes. Otherwise, the clothing fit him snugly, but Goro wasn’t deceived - he knew bonding clothes for an omega were by design extremely easy to pull off, in anticipation of what happened _after_ the ceremony.

He supposed just a few hours ago, the thought would have made him feel sick. Now, all it did was make him think of grey eyes boring into him and of Akira’s wild scent encompassing him whole. With his heat now fully underway and his reservation towards the marriage dissipated, it was far from an unpleasant thought.

* * *

After the days spent locked up in a single room, the great hall was impossibly vast in Goro’s eyes. He’s been carried there on a sedan-chair, as was tradition. They said it was so that his bare feet would not touch the ground on his way to be wed, but Goro knew better. Carrying an omega in meant said omega had a harder time escaping - that was all there was to it.

Not that Goro would have thought of running away, even if given the chance.

The moment he passed the threshold of the hall, his alpha’s scent wrapped around him, weaving through the multitude of others. The second Goro felt it, he straightened up on his chair, eyes focusing on the tall figure rising from the table at the top, clad in dark greys and reds.

Even across the hall, Goro felt Akira’s brilliant eyes bear into him. With every step, the tension grew thicker in the air between them. By the time the sedan-chair was set down and Goro took his fiance’s hand, allowing himself to be helped up, a hush fell across the hall. Goro barely noticed the crowd of wedding guests gawking at him as he was being carried in. Now, with his alpha’s hand in his own, their scents mingling deliciously around them, he was more oblivious to the world around than ever.

Akira smiled and kissed his palm. Around his neck, Goro noticed a collar - a golden one, set with garnets. One matching his own bracelets and anklets perfectly.

It was all he could do not to laugh. An alpha showing off to whom he belonged like that… Akira really was one of a kind.

“Prince Goro,” his fiance said, his voice a low purr that rumbled all the way down Goro’s spine. Suddenly, he was being pulled close, his body pressed against Akira’s. Their noses brushed; their scents twisted and mingled together, so intense by now they made Goro’s head spin. Around them, there was an outburst of sound. People were standing, moving, giving speeches - Goro couldn’t care less about any of them.

“Prince Akira,” he purred back, rubbing his cheek affectionately against his fiance's. He heard Akira’s gasp against his ear and felt his hands move down, tightening possessively around his waist, reacting to the pheromones which had to be cloying the air around them with how close Goro was to his heat. Without his suppressants and not even bothering to control his body’s reactions, Goro knew he’d soon become the focal point for every alpha in the room - and that, in turn, will make Akira even more possessive, sending him into a rut.

Goro had once considered the prospect terrifying. Now… well.

He couldn’t wait.

Around them, the ceremony happened. People Goro had never seen before milled around, droning on and on about duty and honour and joining of kingdoms. It didn’t matter; not when he could spend that time wrapped in Akira’s scent, soaking in his alpha’s warmth. Him moving away felt like a bucket of cold water; and then, Goro noticed the dagger.

It was a sleek, viciously sharp thing, made of smoky-grey steel. A servant bowed, holding it up for Akira to take; when he did, Goro felt his heart speed up, the tendrils of fear once again wrapping around his heart. And then Akira’s free hand was on him again, sneaking under his braid, rubbing comfortingly against his nape.

“Shhh…” he whispered, moving close once more. Goro watched him, eyes wide. Distantly, he heard a guard propose to hold him down and watched Akira’s gentle expression turn into fury. The guard had not spoken again and inexplicably, Goro felt more at ease.

He allowed his eyelids to drop and tilted his head up, leaning against Akira’s gentle touch. Their noses brushed together, then their lips. Akira deepened the kiss. At that moment, Goro felt a sharp tug and then sudden _weightlessness_ and all around them, the crowd burst into cheers. Akira was smiling at him; Goro reached his hand up and brushed his fingertips over his - now short - hair.

“Beautiful,” Akira said to him, giving away his dagger. Before Goro could reply, he was being turned around sharply, one of his alpha’s arms around his waist, the other his chest. Their bodies pressed close together, almost too tight for comfort. In front of him, Goro saw a sea of people; all staring at him, all still cheering, the wave of sound crashing against him and making him want to run away.

Once again smelling his fear, Akira pulled him even tighter against his chest. His cheek rubbed against Goro’s scent glands, calming him down.

“Don’t look at them,” the alpha whispered into his ear. “Focus only on me. Close your eyes, Goro… breathe in… feel how much I want you. You’re mine… mine alone. And I’ll be yours, for the rest of time…”

The voice was hypnotic; obediently, Goro closed his eyes, allowed himself to drown in the dark, luscious scent of his alpha. Akira’s teeth grazed over his nape, sharp and eager to possess him; and then, to another roar from the crowd, Goro felt him bite.

It should have hurt. Goro was sure it would hurt, even after coming to terms with the idea of belonging to Akira. Instead, all he felt was a sudden wave of intense pleasure, crashing through his whole body and making his knees go weak.

The roar of the crowd disappeared, various scents mingling about him became impossible to smell. All that surrounded him was Akira; his scent, his warmth, his heartbeat thundering against Goro’s back. At this moment, he wanted nothing but to belong, and his alpha was generous in giving him what he wanted, his lean body starting to grind against Goro, just teasing for what was to come.

Finally, Akira’s teeth drew back and Goro whined, hating the break in their connection. He felt lips instead, warm lips and warmer tongue, lapping at the blood trickling from his mark. The crowd grew louder again and Goro felt Akira’s arms wrap tighter around him, a possessive growl ripping out of his alpha’s throat. The next moment, Goro yelped as the same arms moved and picked him up, carrying him away from the sound and the stares of strangers.

Goro looked up, watching the blood-stained lips of his alpha as he was carried through the quiet corridors, further away from the great hall, feeling his heat buzz through his body. It made his head fuzzy, made him unable to focus on anything but Akira. His body grew hotter by the second; his veins felt like they were filled with liquid fire. Goro moaned softly and nuzzled against Akira’s neck, breathing in his scent and grinning when he felt his alpha waver, barely controlling himself.

And Goro didn’t _want_ him to control himself. He had just been mated to an alpha he chose - as far as he _could_ choose, of course - and with his heat now becoming more and more overwhelming, fueled by Akira’s rut pheromones, Goro wanted nothing more than to be held down and fucked until he couldn’t remember his own name.

The room Akira finally carried him into was a pleasant one - with a fire roaring in the fireplace, heavy curtains covering the windows and mahogany shelves filled with books and trinkets. There was a bed, too - a new one, judging by the looks of it, and the fact that it was the only piece of this room that didn’t yet carry his alpha’s scent. All that got registered somewhere at the back of Goro’s mind; the rest of it was focused on finally being laid down on the bed, his alpha climbing over him, their bodies hovering so close Goro wanted to scream with how much he needed to close that gap.

Over him, silver eyes were watching, and Goro could see a playful glint lighting them up.

“Desperate, aren’t you?” Akira purred, kissing a trail up Goro’s neck. Goro whined, his hands shooting up to dip into his alpha’s hair, urging him to move, to go faster-

“Nuh-uh… be good for me, honey,” Akira said, grabbing Goro’s wrists and pushing them into the mattress on both sides of his omega’s head. “This is our wedding night, after all - I want to _savour_ you.”

Goro wanted to tell the stupid alpha what he thought of his stupid _savouring_ \- only for the curses to come out as moans when Akira picked that moment to bite him again, though not deep enough to draw blood. He was marking his neck, his collarbones, his hips rolling down against Goro’s writhing body, driving him crazy with need.

Goro had no experience beyond his own hands and some toys, but he already knew that those will never again be enough. He didn’t even realize Akira let go of his wrists. Eyes glazed-over, body open and pliant, he allowed his alpha to tug his clothing aside and go ever lower with his touches and bites, marking Goro’s chest in a mosaic of bruises. Akira looked up, making sure their eyes were locked when he closed his lips over Goro’s nipple, laughing when his omega arched off the bed with a wanton moan.

“So good for me…” Akira purred, his voice burning straight into Goro’s soul. It was ridiculous. Goro heard, of course, of how mating supposedly enhanced the experience of that first night. He supposed it made the whole affair _bearable_ for both parties, depending on which one was more unwilling. But this?

His whole body was on fire. His every instinct was to cling, to beg, to please his alpha- no, to please _Akira_. The scent hanging around the two of them was so strong it was hard to breathe. And yet at the same time, Goro felt like if it suddenly disappeared, he wouldn’t have been able to breathe at all. The emotions were too much, too overwhelming; Akira had barely touched him and he was already so close, his inner thighs wet with how much slick his body produced. He wanted Akira to touch him, take him, wrap himself around him so tight he won’t be able to ever scrub his scent off. It was simultaneously not enough and too much, like he was going to break any moment now.

It was then with both relief and desperation that Goro felt his alpha pull back, his big hands smoothing down Goro’s body to calm his immediate distress. His mind fuzzy with desire, Goro watched Akira undress, leaving only the golden collar on, every move graceful and predatory at once. He looked like he wanted to devour Goro now he had the first taste, climbing back onto the bed like a panther stalking its prey.

“Turn for me, my beautiful,” Akira said, leaning down to press a surprisingly gentle kiss to Goro’s lips. It took a moment for Goro’s brain to translate the words into something his overheated body could understand and he turned obediently, shuddering when he felt lips again on his mark.

“Mine… all mine,” Akira moaned softly, lapping at the few streaks of blood drying on Goro’s skin. “My beautiful omega.”

“G-Goro.”

Akira stilled. After a moment, Goro realized he was the one who said that. Slowly, concentrating on every move, he pushed his body up, his back fitting snugly against Akira’s bare chest.

“There’s… thousands of _omegas_ ,” he said, trying to convey his meaning. “I’m yours… and I’m the _only_ one.”

Goro couldn’t see Akira’s smile, but he could most certainly feel it where his alpha’s mouth pressed against his skin.

“Goro,” Akira whispered into his ear. “You’re right; you’re the only one.”

A gentle hand tilted his head to the side. The next moment, Akira was kissing him, so deep and thorough it left Goro breathless. When Akira’s lips finally left him, Goro could do nothing but moan when he felt his alpha’s kisses move back; over to the mark again, then down his spine, while nimble fingers worked to unclasp Goro’s clothing. The silk sliding over his bare skin made Goro shiver in anticipation. He wasn’t disappointed - his alpha’s kisses went lower and lower, until he felt Akira’s strong hands grab and spread him open, and his lover’s tongue lap against his virgin entrance, making him scream and claw at the sheets.

No amount of playing with himself, no toy even at the height of his heat could ever feel as good. It was a shameful feeling, but the shame of his alpha lapping at his ass, drinking his slick… somehow, it only heightened the pleasure. Goro keened into the pillows and bucked his hips back until Akira obliged him and slid that clever tongue inside, making Goro’s vision go white.

“That sensitive, hm?” Akira’s low chuckle from behind made Goro want to strangle and kiss him all at once. He shivered when Akira’s curious fingers moved down, trailing up his twitching cock and gathering the cum that spilled from it a moment ago. Goro didn’t dare look, but he could imagine Akira tasting him, licking his long fingers clean, and the mental image almost made him cum all over again.

“I hope you know I’m not going to stop now,” Akira purred into his ear and Goro’s eyes widened, feeling something hot and wet prod against his entrance again. Only it wasn’t Akira’s tongue this time; his alpha draped his body over him, pressing him into the mattress, and Goro was left moaning as a mix of dread and anticipation built inside, cloying his senses. He was so sensitive, even the slightest touch made him jerk. He felt Akira’s lips press into his nape, heard his alpha’s strong, steady heartbeat against his back. He was still teasing him, sliding his cock against Goro’s achingly empty hole, slicking himself up but never going in, not even when the confused omega tried to press back against the insistent touch.

“Will you break, Goro?” Akira’s voice was seductive, almost hypnotic. One strong hand moved down, holding Goro’s hips in place as the alpha continued to grind against him, always just a second away from penetrating him.

“If I fuck you right now, raw and sensitive as you are… will you beg me to stop? Or will your masochistic little body beg for me to fuck you harder, as it’s doing right now?”

Goro groaned, closing his eyes shut and pulling the pillow tight against his face. There was no escaping that sinful voice though, or his own desire blooming anew in his veins.

“I’m the first one to touch you like this, am I not? And I’ll be the last one, too. Once I’m done with you, you won’t be able to even think of anyone else, Goro,” Akira chuckled, nipping at his earlobe. “And yet how _slutty_ your body is, begging me to enter even though you know it’ll be too much. It’s like you were made for this. For _me_.”

By now mad with want, all Goro could do was nod feverishly, pushing himself more into Akira’s touch. He smelt his alpha’s pheromones and knew he had to be _delighted_ with him. Akira groaned, the hand which was up until now holding Goro’s hips still moved lower, circling his omega’s abdomen and pulling him up.

“Do you know what I’m going to do, gorgeous?” Akira moaned hotly, his hips grinding hard against Goro’s, almost, almost there-

“I’ll keep you here, just like this; for hours, maybe days. No matter how many times you cum, no matter how many times your body gets filled, I’ll keep going until there’s no part of you that isn’t mine. I’ll knot you again and again, and keep you on my cock so you know, so you _remember_ -”

“ _Please_ ,” Goro moaned and the next moment, he heard Akira growl and felt him push inside in one, torturously slow thrust.

It was like time itself froze around them, for just a moment. Goro’s mouth opened in a silent scream. It was so much; Akira was so big and it should have _hurt_ , but somehow, the burning stretch made him even more delirious with pleasure instead. The yearning, the emptiness that was gnawing at him ever since they bonded; it all went away now and Goro could hardly breathe with how _full_ he was. Slowly, conscious of how his body was twitching and shivering under his alpha, desperately trying to accommodate his girth, Goro reached down and pressed a hand over his stomach, moaning when he felt a telltale bulge of Akira’s cock buried deep inside him.

And then, his alpha started to move.

It was slow at first; maddeningly so, the drag of Akira’s cock against his walls almost torturously good. Goro was too far gone to understand _why_ his alpha was starting so slow, that even now, at the peak of his rut, Akira was trying not to hurt him. All Goro could do was writhe and beg and cry because the momentary feeling of emptiness was _unbearable_ now - and then scream when his lover filled him again, faster and harder with each thrust.

He must have come at some point, Goro supposed, because Akira hissed and bit him again, stopping to move until Goro’s body untensed and allowed him to continue. Goro himself couldn’t really tell anymore. It all felt so good, each pleasurable sensation bordering on painful with how sensitive his body was right now. All he could feel was Akira, all around and inside him; and from the pleasure and the constant assault on his senses, another need started to emerge, stronger and stronger with every thrust, every hard push of Akira’s cock so deep, so _perfect_ inside him.

“ _Knot me_ ,” Goro moaned, trying to push his hips against Akira’s thrusts. “Want to… want to feel you inside, knot me, _please,_ alpha, _Akira_ , _please-”_

“Fuck,” he heard Akira curse, felt another bite, just as deep as their first one, digging into the skin of his neck. Akira’s thrusts finally lost their rhythm, becoming harsh and fast and _desperate_ and Goro wanted to howl, every movement of Akira’s hips against his pushing him closer to yet another release. He could feel the knot forming now, felt the obscene push of it against his entrance with every thrust and wondered if it was even going to fit; but it didn’t matter, none of it did, because Goro _wanted_ , he wanted _so much-_

“Fuck, Goro-” Akira moaned, and a wave of immense satisfaction raked over Goro’s exhausted body because it was with his name on his lips that Akira came, his cock thrusting so hard inside of him Goro felt he was going to break, he _was_ breaking; and then he felt the knot slip inside, his hole closing snuggly around it and his insides filling with hot, potent cum, just like he wanted - just like he was _made_ to want.

A low, rumbling purr resonated against his back. Goro felt his body twitch, trying to move away from a curious hand that nudged and rubbed at his spent, quickly-softening cock. His shaking hands moved down, trying to get Akira to quit it, only to be pushed away.

“Let me play with you, little one,” Akira’s tongue licked against the marks on his neck, making Goro shiver and keen. “I like how much you tighten around me when I do. It makes me want to take you again… or just keep you on my cock like this. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Fucking… _insatiable_ alpha…” Goro groaned, though his body relaxed into Akira’s hold, letting him do as he pleased. Akira’s purring grew louder and after a moment, Goro realized _he_ was purring as well, tired but intensely content.

“ _Names_ , Goro,” Akira said. “And… I think _you_ are the insatiable one.” 

“That’s… not me… I just… It’s my heat, I wouldn’t normally-”

“Hm… are you sure?” There was laughter in Akira’s voice. His hips ground down against Goro and the omega almost screamed, the overstimulation hitting him in a wave. He managed a half-hearted glare back at his alpha. 

“ _I_ think,” Akira purred, leaning down to rub their cheeks together in a surprisingly affectionate gesture. “That you just _really_ love having my cock inside. But, there’s no reason for us to argue about it, beautiful.”

Well, that sounded suspicious as one hell. Goro turned to look back at his alpha, eyes questioning. Akira just laughed.

“I’ll just need to fuck you until your heat is over, won’t I?” he said, his hips starting to move again, slow and steady, relishing the stretch of Goro’s hole around his knot. “And then…” he continued, ignoring Goro’s high, helpless keens as his body relaxed despite itself and his cock slowly grew hard once more.

“Then… I guess I’ll just ask you again. And again, if need be. After all…” Akira smiled, leaning down to kiss his little omega again.

“Neither of us is going anywhere.”


End file.
